


Unexpected results

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is the prompt i never put up anywhere that I decided to fill partially while stuck on a plane. Excuse the mess of it, i will write more later.</p><p>Prompt: The injection that Cross doses with Alex doesn't hurt him, but changes the virus so every time he uses the biomass to shift, it gets him all hot and bothered.</p><p>No sexy times yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected results

Cross' needle hit home in his shoulder, slabbing into the muscle deploying the toxin deep into his flesh. Alex grasped for it with an outraged cry, ripping out the offending instrument.  His shoulder flared in pain so sharp it almost brought him to his knees. Shockingly it passed as quickly as it had come, leaving only a slight tingle as the muscle healed.

Alex looked over to the waiting mercenary and chuckled darkly, rolling his shoulder experimentally. "Looks like your little cure wasn't strong enough to do anything." He said squaring off with the other man to finish off their earlier fight. Cross growled and reloaded his rock launcher intend to keep the virus at a distance until help arrived. He fired off the first few shots before running to cover.

Calling up his shield with the intention of blocking the projectiles, a flare of arousal spot through him as his mass rearranged itself. Passing the feeling off as nothing, he charged the make shift cover keeping the shield up to block any more shots. With a short leap he was over it and facing the merc again. The man tried to back peddle pulling his stun baton out to defend himself.

The virus was just as quick on the draw and he let his shield reform into a single long blade. This time as his flesh reformed the feeling came back nearly ten fold in strength. He couldn't stop a moan from spilling forth at the suddenness of it. Cross didn’t waste the opportunity to retreat from the monster, clearing half the roof in the time it took Alex to recover.

"I knew you were a sick fuck Alex but I didn't think you got off this hard on fighting." He called back with a bark of laughter.

Alex growled at the lip, frustrated by this stupid game. Bracing for the feeling, he switch once more, whipping his arm out to catch the mercenary and send him sprawling.

He charged the downed man again leaping at the last moment and forming the claws he favoured so much. They cut uselessly into the pavement on either side of Cross' head, leaving the man pinned beneath the virus's much greater weight. Alex moaned at the contact and flush scarlet in shame at the simple touch of his steel like appendages.

"Fix this" He snarled, wishing that he could kill the man without distraction.


End file.
